Hidden Secrets
by nicci-ballerina
Summary: The new girl at Hogwarts has a secret to hide, and only two people know. What happens when she falls in love with the one person she shouldn't?
1. The meeting

It was the third day of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. He still had a huge smile on his face – he had received 'Outstanding' on all his O.W.L test scores, and got into every subject he wanted. Looking around the Great Hall, he noticed that nearly every 6th year had a grin on their face, that was until he turned to the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Just the thought of his name wiped the smile of Harry's face. Malfoy looked up from his eggs and bacon, knowing that Harry was looking at him. He gave a sly smirk and turned to Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin, and whispered something to her, but he kept his eye on Harry the whole time. Pansy burst into sequels of laughter and gave Malfoy a slightly, flirty tap on his hands. "Harry...?" Harry realised someone was saying his name and he turned around. It was Hermione. He gave her a quick smile and she carried on talking. "I was thinking that maybe we should keep the DA up and running...that's if you want to Harry...Harry??" Harry had stopped listening again. He rose from his chair and said to Ron and Hermione "Urgh, we'll talk about it later... um lets go get ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry then walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
As Harry and Ron were walking down to dinner that night, Harry walked right into a new girl. She had robes on, but they didn't have a house symbol. She gave him a quick smile, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I really should be looking where I'm going," she apologised. Harry smiled back, "That's ok, I take it your new? You don't look like a first year," he questioned. The girl suddenly looked slightly nervous, and Ron noticed that she was pretty good looking, with her long blonde hair in a simple plait down her back. "Oh," she giggled nervously, "I'm from Australia, I got transferred her when we moved. I'm in sixth year...I'm Danielle by the way, Danielle Reid." Danielle was starting to look uncomfortable. "Er you look lost – I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Where to you have to be?" Danielle looked at her letter, and showed Ron. She pointed to a name – Snape. Seeing their horrified looks she said "He's meant to take me to the headmaster – I haven't been sorted yet," sighing she carried on, "makes me sound like a lolly or something. Ron mumbled something to Harry and smiled goodbye to Danielle, and walked into the Great Hall, he was starving. "Ok, this is going to sound really strange, but Harry – yes I know your name," she said after seeing Harry's face, "I need to meet you tonight, at about 10, at the Room of Requirements, its really important." She looked at him hopefully, with a pleading face. Harry nodded slowly and Danielle walked off.  
  
After Harry worked out what was going on, he walked into the Great Hall, and sat down to dinner, after about 20 minutes he noticed Danielle walk in, and to his horror sit down at the Slytherin table, after Malfoy made room for her.  
  
Malfoy smiled as he saw Danielle walking down to the Slytherin table. He saw her earlier talking to Potter, but he had a feeling she would be a Slytherin. Quickly he pushed Pansy down, making room for Danielle to sit. A plate appeared in the space on the table. Noticing a place, Danielle sat down, and looked to her left, Pansy was there and she wasn't looking too impressed, Danielle quickly looked to her right, and Malfoy was there. She had heard of him. She knew she couldn't get close to anyone while she was here, but Malfoy was just so damn hot. Grinning to herself, she looked him in the eye, and waited for a moment. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blonde Slytherin said to her, pointing to the two guys next to him he quickly said "That's Crabbe and Goyle, don't worry to much about them... and you are?" he asked her, not bothering to respond to the look on Crabbe and Goyle's faces. "I'm Danielle," she said softly, "Danielle Reid" She smiled at him and turn around slightly to grab some food. She looked up, and noticed everyone looking at her. Eyebrows raised she smiled at them and went back to her dinner. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea' she thought.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Walking with Malfoy back to the common room, Danielle was trying to work out the best way to tell Harry what was going on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to; it wasn't in her nature to betray people, even if the whole world hated them. But she had promised Dumbledore. Just incase she had forgotten she heard Dumbledore's voice in her head 'Don't forget your allegiance'.  
  
Reaching the common room, Danielle took a seat near Malfoy, stretched out she closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them Malfoy was looking at her, she gave him a slight smile and sat up. "Um, Danielle," he said, obviously uncomfortable about calling her Danielle, 'Its well odd that you've come here in our 6th year..." Danielle sighed, even though she was expecting this, she was hoping she wouldn't have to explain it to Malfoy. Danielle shrugged, "It's not really that interesting, Dad worked for the Ministry in Australia, and well they've asked him to come back here now that...well the Dark Lord is back" Malfoy looked surprised, Danielle catching a glimpse of the surprised look laughed, "Yeah we do know about him back down in Australia, we aren't totally out of touch you know," she said jokingly.  
  
Danielle sighed again, Malfoy standing up asked, "You any good at charms?" Danielle looked up at him, she didn't notice how nice he's eyes were – 'Urgh no, on assignment, don't even think about it', "Yeah I'm not too bad...why?" Getting up she walked over to the tables with Malfoy to give him a hand with the work. By the time they'd finished Danielle noticed it was nearly 10. Saying goodnight to Malfoy she headed up to her room and got her invisibility cloak out of her trunk, pulling it on she walked back to the entrance of the common room, quickly making sure no one was there she left, running up to the room of requirements.  
  
"God, sorry I'm late" Danielle said, when she finally reached the room. Harry glared at her "Why am I here?" Danielle sat down in one of the big chairs in the room, and smiled "Maybe you should sit down, we really need to talk... no Harry this is really important," she said when Harry tried to talk. Shrugging Harry sat down next to her and waited. Danielle took a deep breath, "Well," she started, "As you know I'm Danielle, what you don't know is why I'm here." Harry looked slightly confused, "Sirius Black was my cousin," she said simply. Harry's face twisted in pain, remembering what happened only a few months ago. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but please you need to trust me. Dumbledore is a really good friend of my dad. I'm here because, well they needed someone to keep track of what the Slyrthins are doing, there's some one in every house most are first years.." breaking off suddenly she noticed Dumbledore in the room.  
  
"Harry, Danielle," he greeted them, "Harry, I know this isn't what you expected, and I'm sorry know one told you about Danielle, Sirius though she was dead up until 3days before he died. But there is something much more important than that, Danielle needs your support here, even though you can't be seen together, you need to be there for each other. Dani is going to be under heaps of pressure, she has to pretend to support Voldermort." Harry looked at Dumbledore confused, "I don't get it," he said simply after a few moments. Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Basically Danielle is my spy. She's telling me what is going on with Voldermort, what the Slytherin's know anyway – from their parents and such." Harry nodded, "And she needs me...why exactly?" Danielle looked at Dumbledore, he nodded, "Harry, we both loved Sirius, I know I want someone to talk to about that...and well, if you are seeing talking to Dumbledore no one would be the wiser, but if I'm seen..." Harry looked slightly insulted "So you're using me as your secretary to save your own ass? Well that classy!" He shouted, "If you really are Sirius cousin, you'd have more respect." And with that Harry walked out. 


End file.
